Mystery
by BlackOpal
Summary: Neo and Trinity are in the Matrix, doing absolutely nothing until a girl runs past them with two agents on her tail. A thill ensues and eventually, Trinity has the girl and is asking her what they want with her... what do the agents want?
1. Discovering the mystery

Disclaimer: I'm not making money off of this! I promise, though as much as I want to… *sigh*. Anyways, other people own this WB and… the brothers. So you know, I'm poor and they're not. Life can be a cruel world sometimes.

A/N: Technically this is my first Matrix fic. It's not going to be Mary-Sue, at least I hope. I apologize in advance if she gets to be one... Ugh… really I'm sorry if she does. Mary-Sue's. *shudder* Oh the horror.

"I just can't believe you kissed her," she said, still in complete disbelief.

"Look Trin," he sighed in the aroma of the New York City coffee shop. "That was a week ago. I told you, I was thinking it was you the entire time." And he drank a sip of the cafe mocha he had ordered just moments ago.

"And I suppose you were thinking of her when you jammed your tongue down her throat?" She folded her arms under each other. They creaked against her leather anytime she shifted them

"It had to be real." And he buried himself further into his coffee.

When he snuck a look at her, he knew he said the wrong thing.

"If you weren't The One," she said calmly, "and we weren't in the Matrix I would've kicked your ass for that."

Her glares were amazing he decided. Seeing her sit over there with the cutest pout he had ever encountered on a woman made him swell with love. She looked... adorable.

Of course, then he caught himself. He knew that if she knew the thoughts going through his head, not only would he get his ass kicked, he wouldn't get sex for a month.

Instead he offered, "I love you."

To which she responded, "Go to hell."

He nudged his coffee over to her. "If I give you my coffee will you forgive me?"

"No but give it to me anyways." She took his coffee in her hands, smiling as her fingers brushed his. It was her way of saying he was forgiven.

She sat back and let the warm liquid touch her lips. She indulged in the taste of caffeine.

"Too bad this isn't real..." she said with a moan.

Neo raised his eyebrows. "Have you always been a sucker for coffee I would've used it ages ago to lure you in instead of waiting for you to bring me back to life."

She rolled her eyes and gulped the entire cup down.

"Now I know your weakness," he said, amazed she chugged the whole thing down in less then three minutes.

"You've always known my weakness." 

"That's right." Grinning he got up and walked around to help her from her chair. "It's right... here isn't it?" He asked against the soft, smooth skin of her neck. He kissed her nape and she grinned.

"Why yes, Mr. Anderson... yes it is." He continued kissing her, ignoring the odd stares in the shoppe. Although there weren't many, most New Yorkers had grown used to couples making out in public. "Why exactly are we here? I know you didn't get Morpheous to agree to an outing to the local coffee shop."

"Actually... The Oracle told me to come here. I brought you along for fun."

She pulled away from his neck nuzzling. "Why did she tell you?" She asked, suddenly serious.

"Who knows... probably to do this with you."

"Neo that's not funny." Her eyes were concentrating on him, willing him to tell her what he was hiding.

"I'm not hiding anything. I swear." She peered at him, unbelieving.

She opened her mouth ready to say what she thought of his hiding things from her, when piercing screams outside interrupted her.

It happened in seconds. A girl sped by, her hair whizzing around her trying to cover her eyes from her path. Two men in suits followed close behind them, handguns in their hands. They were firing. People ran to hide from them, fearing their lives. 

As if on cue, Trinity and Neo sped out of the coffee shop, flying to the agents and the poor soul they were chasing.

They followed them to an alleyway; the agents sandwiched between the two in leather and the one shuddering from the cold and perhaps fear.

The agents turned to face Neo and Trinity, suddenly aware of their presence.

"Trinity," Neo whispered, "Get her out of here."

"No," She said. "I'm not leaving you alone." She looked at him and he looked at her. 

"I can handle them, you know I can."

She wasn't backing down, scared for his life but never her own.

"Please?"

She took off further into the alley, dodging bullets as they were aimed at her head. She knew Neo would keep them from hitting her. She trusted him.

"Come on." She shouted to the girl over the rain of gunfire. "Let's go." 

The girl didn't provide a fight. She stood up with the help of Trinity, clutching her arm as she stumbled forward. Trinity grabbed her and together they ran like hell. The agents tried to stop them but Neo stood in their way.

"Be careful." She uttered as she passed Neo. 

They came to a stop in front of a run down hotel only because the girl was gasping for breath.

She was dressed in a pink mini skirt and a white pleasant blouse as if she was trying to look older then she really was. Trinity peered at her, stripping her of makeup and guessing that she was about seventeen. White tennis shoes hugged her crossed ankles, her socks ruined with signs of perspiration. A diamond necklace hung from her thin neck, clinging to the crannies of her neck. Trinity took all of this in and asked the first question that came to her mind.

"Why are they chasing you?" Trinity asked. She stood before the girl, watching sweat drip down from her forehead. She showed no emotion except brushing the hair that showed the effects of their running from her forehead.

"Why did you leave him alone?" The girl asked instead of answering.

"He can take care of himself."

"Ah." She stood up, clutching the bleeding arm in her hand. "Thanks for saving me. I'll be seeing you."

"Wait," Trinity said. The girl did nothing of the kind. She continued walking, limping on her left leg due to the huge gash down her calf. Trinity sighed and reached into the pocket hidden by her leather, "I was hoping I would do this the easy way, but since I can't..."

In the next instant Trinity had a gun to the girl's temple and she was breathing hard. "Now, I really can be a nice person but when you won't tell me why I risked mine and my partner's life that pushes me a little too far." The girl's eyes were glued to the tip of her gun, or at least the amount she could see from the corner of her eye. "Do you care to tell me now...?"

"Who are you?" She demanded out of desperation.

"That's not my question," Trinity responded and she readied the gun to be fired. "Now, you have three seconds to answer me or fire this gun and you won't ever had to worry about answering another question again."

The girl plopped in the street, clutching her leg and arm to stop the bleeding but failing miserably.

"They're after me," she said simply, stretching out her leg and shuddering.

"Why?" 

"You don't scare me. They do." 

It was then the Trinity peered at the girl, seeing her for what she really was and horrified by it.

"I have what they want." And she took off before Trinity could fire, disappearing into the dark.


	2. Thrown bowls of mush

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Mostly it belongs to WB and the "brothers"! Wohoo. I gave them a nickname.

Neo was unplugged by Tank. Tank. This surprised him, hell who was he kidding, and it scared the shit out of him.

"Where's Trinity?" He asked with an exasperated voice as he looked over to the chair next to him. She wasn't there- still his heart kept beating fast. 

"Chill," Tank said with a hand on his shoulder. "She made it out. She made it out screaming the hell out of you but she made it out. I'd had to be you right now."

Neo moaned and placed his head in his hands, trying to still his rapidly beating heart. 

"Shit." He sputtered as he dragged himself to the mess hall. He knew she was there, she could hear her yelling from all the way in the core.

He took a deep breath before opening the door (one needed to do so before consulting with someone as powerful as her) and was greeted by the slush they ate every morning. It gathered in his hair and dripped down to the overturned bowl that landed with a clank on the floor.

"What was _that_ for?" He asked, still stunned that his lover had thrown something at him.

"Leaving me with a psycho," was his response.

"That's no reason to throw poison at me!" 

"It's not poison, it's-"

"I know what it is," he said, holding his hand to stop her. He walked towards her carefully, picking up the bowl from the floor. He closed the gap and attempted to hug her, but was shaken off.

"Don't hug me when I hate you." 

"You can't hate me, I'm too damn cute." That earned him yet another bowl of mush in his face. Yet this time, when he was wiping it from his face, she kissed him. Then slapped him. Then kissed him again. "Would you make up your mind please?" He asked clutching his cheek.

"Sorry. The girl…" she started. "She's unlike anything we've ever seen. There's nothing special about her, yet everything's wrong about her." She brushed hair from his eyes and wiped her hands on his shirt. "I pulled out my gun and she didn't even flinch. She ran away."

She turned to sit down; throwing the bowl she took from Neo's hands into the sink.

"Well maybe she's in a gang or something. In the Matrix we kind of look like gangsters-" he stopped when he saw Trinity smiling.

"What?"

"You just called me a gangster."

Neo rolled his eyes and continued, "Maybe we should talk to Morpheus. He would probably know what to do. Maybe she's some malfunctioned computer program or something."

Trinity shook her head. "No, she was real. She's human. She just has this something… she's got what you have, what I have. It's like she belongs in here, in the real world rather then the Matrix. But that's not possible." She made a sound of frustration and leaned back in the chair.

"You look sexy when you do that," Neo said.

"Shut up Neo, I'm thinking."

"Ok."

Trinity stayed in that chair for a long time. Neo soon grew tired of standing and sat on the chair, eying her expectantly.

"You got anything?" he said after a while.

"No. Let's go talk to Morpheus."

They found Morpheus in the core, leaning over Tank's shoulder and watching the codes. 

"Morpheus, can we talk to you?" Trinity asked.

"Shut up," Tank hissed. It was a sign that something on the screen was more important then what they had to say. So both Neo and Trinity leaned over to see what was exciting the two so much.

"You see that?" Morpheus asked them while pointing to a code running rapidly down the screen. They both nodded. "What is that?" 

It was a simple question. Simple enough for The One and one of the best hackers in the world to answer but not even they could answer it.

"It looks like an agent," Neo said, straining to see.

"No… it's too big, too fast." Trinity countered.

"The pattern's the same." Neo contradicted back.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Tank said. That ended the conversation.

"Morpheus," Trinity said as she cleared her throat, "Neo and I were um… in the Matrix today and we found a strange girl."

Morpheus whipped around. "Why were you in the Matrix without notifying me?"

"You were sleeping?" Neo managed to get out. It was meant to be a statement but ended up coming out as an uncertainty.  
"That was completely absurd! Do you know you could've been killed Trinity?" He asked her, turning to her. "Neo can't always watch out for you one of these days if you're not careful-"

"We found a girl," Trinity began over Morpheus with a glare. He may be the commanding officer but he had no right to embarrass her in front of her comrades. "And she was odd. I felt it, Neo felt it too. She was different. She leaked… oozed the real world." 

"How so?" 

"I don't know… it was like she had been unplugged or something… it's hard to explain, it's just a feeling…"

Morpheus looked disturbed. "Impossible. Go back, find her, do everything in your power to find what's different about her."

"Now?" Trinity was surprised. Morpheus never did things this spontaneous. Going into the Matrix required careful planning.

"Now," he said nodding, "Neo will take care of you."

It was a contradiction of what he had said earlier but he was in such a rush to get them going, she didn't notice.

"But… Morpheus-" Neo started.

"Just go, quick. We don't know what this is; we don't want to waste time."

He shoved them into their seats and his face was the last thing they saw as they were plugged in.

*

To those that reviewed:

Suzuka Blade: Yay! I've always wanted a Trinity plushie! *pat pat* There there, some none gay guys are nice? Thank you for liking my story and reviewing!

Protectress of Dalidon: Trinity kicks ass. Thanks for reviewing!

Divamercury: Whee. Being intrigued is a great sign! Thanks for reviewing!

Stormhawk: Yay. Thank you for reviewing!

Sunglasses-At-Night: I love your name! Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
